Iroiro Arigatou Gozaimasu
by Hiruma Hana
Summary: Saat aku melihat wajahnya dan menatap matanya, aku seperti tersambar chidori, aku merasa berjuta-juta kilat menyerangku. Harusnya aku mati, tapi apa ini cinta? RnR please.


_Ohayou minna-san,_

Ada lagi cerita aneh yang saya luncurkan. Sungguh, cerita ini sangat aneh, mengandung unsur OOC karakter yang kelewat bodoh, dan tentunya gaje. belum lagi, cerita ini lebih mirip sinetron di siang hari. Astaga!

Walau jelek, _author_ harap _readers_ menikmatinya…

* * *

**IROIRO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**

RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA

_Warning_ : Future fic, OOC, typo disana-sini, gaje, abal, aneh, dan menyebabkan pusing tidak jelas

Humor, Romance

Hiruma Yoichi x Anezaki Mamori

* * *

**Mamori POV**

"Astaga, kita belajar terlalu lama. Berasa kayak lembur." Wajah Ako terlihat pucat, ia gemetar saat melihat angka delapan tepat di jam tangan birunya. Ia melewatkan sinetron kesukaannya, mungkin.

"Ako, jangan begitu. Mungkin Mamori yang lebih kasihan. Dia terpilih jadi komite sekolah, padahal masih anak baru, dia pasti sering pulang malam."

"Itu kebanggan untukku!" jawabku bangga. Mungkin aku bisa korup uang OSIS? Ataga, tidak akan! Bisa-bisa aku disantet ketua OSIS, bang Kakuzu.

"Ako lihat! Apa itu?!" tiba-tiba Sara menunjuk sebuah rumah gelap diseberang jalan.

"Sara, berhenti mengerjaiku. Mamo apa itu kunti?" Ako menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Oh, Ayolah Ako, kunti itu cuma ada di Indonesia. Tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Imanmu kuat kan?" Aku hanya tersenyum kearah Ako yang gemetaran. Aku tau Ako memang benci dengan gelap dan kesendirian. Apalagi hantu.

Malam itu jalan terasa sangat sunyi. Memang sih selalu seperti ini. Perumahan tempat aku, Ako dan Sara tinggal memang sangat sepi. Perumahan yang elit ini memang baru dibangun, jadi mungkin belum terlalu banyak penghuni. Yang ngeronda juga masih beberapa saja.

"Sara berhenti menakutinya, aku juga takut. Apa benar kau melihat sesuatu? Apa itu err… kunti?" bisikku.

"Ya tuhan, kalian ini" Sara merangkulku dan Ako yang hampir menangis. Sara memang iseng, dia suka sekali mengerjai Ako yang lemah dengan cerita hantu-hantu berwajah seram dari Indonesia. Kalau sudah begini Sara tidak akan dapat contekan untuk ujian Matematik besok.

"Kau tidak akan dapat contekkan ujian untuk Matematika besok!" nah, benarkan kataku?

"Hei-hei berhenti!" Sara menarik lenganku dan pundak Ako cepat, lalu menarik kami kebalik sebuah pohon yang agak rindang dan menunduk.

Aku bisa melihat segerombolan pria ehm… lima orang pria sedang mengelilingi sesuatu.

"Ayo bocah, kenapa kau diam saja, un?"

"Kau cuma besar mulut!"

"Dasar orang tua bangka, menghajar seorang bocah SMA beramai-ramai. Kalau mau sendiri saja, lalu akan ku tendang bokong besar kalian, orang kumal sialan!"

"Punya nyali juga kau bocah!"

Suara pukulan terdengar sangat jelas dari jarak lima belas meter tempat kami berdiri. Belum lagi keadaan yang hening membuat kami bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan mereka. Ternyata anak SMA yang sedang dikeroyok. Apa dia dikeroyok Yakuza? Apa dia merebut permen Yakuza?

"Begini saja bocah lemah, kau lupakan kejadian itu. Lalu aku akan melepasmu, un."

"Tentang narkoba atau tentang penculikan yang sering terjadi di Ginza?"

"Kau memang memang mau mati, bocah?!"

"Pukul saja, lalu, akan kubuat kalian membusuk di penjara dengan tuntutanku, orang-orang sialan!"

Aku sedikit ketakutan. Takut antara melihat anak itu yang mungkin saja akan dipukul sampai mati, atau tiba-tiba sebuah kunti menepuk pundakku. Ako sudah gemetaran, mungkin sebentar lagi akan pingsan. Sementara Sara menggepalkan tangannya kuat. Bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan

"Mereka mengeluarkan pisau?!" Sara memekik keras, Ako langsung menutup mulut Sara cepat dengan sapu tangannya. Bukan! Kaus kaki?

"Kita pulang saja ya, ini bukan urusan kita." rengek Ako.

"Tidak, tidak bisa, kita harus membantunya" Sara melepas paksa tangan Ako dan apapun sesuatu yang berwarna dekil dimulut Sara itu. Aku langsung menutup mulut Sara dengan jari telunjuk.

"Pelankan suaramu Sara, kita akan menolong pria itu dengan akal dan taktik. Ako, jangan takut, ayo kita susun rencana dan bantu orang itu. Setelah itu, kau bisa pulang lalu bermeditasi dikamar mandi." Ako menganngguk pelan. Setelah itu, aku menurunkan jari telunjukku dari mulut Sara.

"Pria itu?" tanya Sara.

"Tentu saja Sara, apa aku harus bilang hantu itu?"

"Mamori, dia itu cowok yang selalu bawa senjata dikelas kita. Cowok heboh yang suka jerit-jerit gaje."

"Masak sih? Lebay ah." kata Ako ditengah gemetarannya.

"Mana aku tau Sara, disini gelap. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalinya? Apa kau punya sensor wajah di pupil matamu?"

"Apa? Kau kira aku _Terminator_, Mamori?"

"Teman-teman, ini bukan waktunya bercanda. Lihat!"

Samar-samar aku bisa melihat pria itu tersengkur kaku, kaki seorang pria berada dikepalanya. Pria disekelilingnya terlihat siap menghantamnya kuat. Namun ia tampak tidak takut, walau salah satu preman itu memegang _Bat_ yang sudah dipenuhi percikan darah diujungnya.

"Kau mau _Bat_ ini menghantam kepalamu, atau tangan pria ini menghujam perutmu?"

"Aku mau hidung besarmu menyium bokongku."

Astaga, entah harga diri pria ini tinggi, atau otaknya bermasalah karena dipukul. Bisakah dia mengalah saja? Atau minta maaf? Atau melancarkan _Hareem No Jutsu_ dan kabur saat preman itu tengah mimisan?

"Bisakah dia mengalah saja?" Ako meremas pundakku.

"Atau minta maaf?" lanjutnya lagi.

Astaga, bahkan Ako punya pikiran yang sama denganku. Tapi tidak untuk yang terakhir.

"Bunuh saja, itu akan lebih meyakinkan kita." pria dengan _Bat_ ditangannya memukul si 'pria dengan teriakan gaje' itu cukup kuat.

"Meyakinkan apa, un?"

"Meyakinkan kalau dia akan bungkam tentang masalah kita!"

"Masalah yang mana, un?"

"Kau bodoh?! Ya tentang itu!"

"Ho. Aku mengerti, un"

"HEY, DEKIL!"

Sekarang Sara yang cari masalah. Apa dia tidak punya mata untuk melihat situasi ini? Sekarang apa? Apa aku akan memakai jurus _Mangekyo Sharingan_ dan melenyapan berandalan itu? Atau aku gunakan saja _death note_ dan menulis nama mereka? Tunggu dulu, sekarang aku ada _di Air Gear_ atau _Fairy Tail_?

"Mamori?" Ako menyadari lamunanku dengan guncangannya yang dahsyat.

"Ayo kita susu Sara. Astaga, susul maksudnya. Ayo kita susul Sara." Aku menarik tangan Ako lalu menyusul Sara yang sudah berapi-api.

"Beraninya kalian mengeroyok seorang bocah SMP beramai-ramai?" teriak Sara yang sudah terbakar api pejuang kemerdekaan.

"Hei, manis. Mau ikut bermain?"

"Ya, ayo kita bermain dengan taruhan otakmu." Sara mengacungkan jari tengahnya tinggi.

Astaga Sara, apa kau sudah gila? Apa kepalanya juga terbentur? Aku hanya berjalan dibelakang Sara takut-takut. Ako memeluk lenganku kuat. Sementara pria didepan sana sudah memutar-mutar _Bat_nya dengan semangat. Pamer bakat jadi _mayoret_, ikut Jepang mencari bakat aja sana!

"Bos, ayo kita mundur saja."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau bocah ini ternyata sedang menyiapkan rencana untuk menangkap kita?" salah satu pria disana terlihat takut.

"Ya! Bagaimana kalau mereka ternyata sudah menghubungi polisi?" ya, teruslah takut paman.

"Atau bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka itu _Hollow_ yang akan mengambil jiwa kita?" kau sinting. Teori macam apa itu?

"Atau bagaimana kalau mereka itu hantu, atau kunti, un?" apapun alasan aneh mereka, asalkan bisa membuat mereka pergi. Tapi kenapa harus kunti? Apa tidak ada lagi hantu lain? Misalnya Si _cute_ jembatan apa gitu?

"Jangan ngoceh sendiri. Malah buka forum gosip. Kemari! Biar aku cuci tangan kalian dengan air seni keramat _beelzebub_!"

"Kau selamat bocah. Lain kali, aku bungkam mulutmu!" mereka menendang perut cowok yang tergeletak lemah itu sebelum berlari kencang. Syukurlah, kita selamat. Ako bahkan langsung sujud di tengah jalan.

"Dasar pengecut? Apa kalian masih ngompeng?!" ayolah Sara, nanti kubungkam kau dengan racun sianida. Dan Detective cebol jadi-jadian SMA itu akan mengurus mayatmu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ako menghampiri lelaki itu, tidak lama aku menyusul. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya lebam, bahkan darah mengalir dari mulutnya. _Blazer_nya lusuh dan kotor tergelak diatas tanah. Tangannya bahkan sudah penuh dengan luka.

Aku langsung mengeluarkan sapu tangan biru dari sakuku dan mengelap beberapa luka yang masih mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan?" suaranya terdengar lirih

"Begitukah caramu mengucapkan terimakasih?"

"Sama-sama!" jawab Sara

"Sara, apa maksudmu?"

"Itu cara dunia kami mengucapakan terimakasih. Benarkan?"

"Keh!" pria itu mendecih pelan.

"Aku tidak mau masuk duniamu!" tentu saja. Apa kata 'aku pukul bokongmu' akan jadi kata 'selamat pagi'? Lalu kata 'aku cuci tanganmu dengan air seni keramat _Beelzebub'_ akan jadi pengganti kata 'kau sudah makan'? Aku bisa gila! Dan siapa itu _Beelzebub_?!

"Ako, kemarilah. Ngapain kau sujud-sujud nggak jelas disana?" kulihat Ako masih sibuk bersujud.

"Lalu kau, apa kau baik-baik saja? Siapa namanya, Mamori?"

"Sebastian Elric? Uhmm… Hiruma D luffy?" jawabku.

"Hiruma Yoichi!" jawab pria itu tegas.

"Ya Hiruma. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bisa pulang sendiri?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Mungkin dia kesakitan. Aku kasihan melihatnya, dia terus memegangi perutnya seperti kena senggugut. Walau wajahnya terlihat datar, aku tau dia pasti menahan sakit. Terlihat tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat Sara menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sok akrab.

"Sara. Antar saja Ako kerumah. Lihat, dia sudah guling-guling ditengah jalan begitu. Mungkin dia stress. Aku akan mengantar Hiruma"

"Apa? Aku tak perlu diantar, sialan."

"Ya, sama-sama Hiruma."

"Hah?"

"_Welcome to My world_, Mamori! Baiklah, aku serahkan padamu. Aku akan mengirimimu email. Dah Hiruma!" Sara sudah membopong Ako yang syok dengan mulut yang agak berbusa. Aku terdiam memperhatikan langkah mereka berdua yang semakin menjauh dan hilang dibalik bayangan malam.

"Ayo, aku antar kau pulang" Aku meraih tangan pria itu.

"Lebih baik kau mencemaskan dirimu sendiri, sialan. Apa kata orang kalau seorang gadis pulang larut? Dan bagaimana kalau kau dicegat?" tanyanya sedikit lirih. Ia memegang perutnya kuat.

Aku tidak merasa dia sedang menghinaku. Dia khawatir, aku tau itu. Tapi entah kenapa dia salah mengucapkan namaku menjadi 'sialan'. Kata sebelumnya juga, apa otaknya salah menerjemahkan kata-kata, dan mengganti semua nama orang menjadi, sialan?

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Setelah itu aku baru pulang." jawabku.

Hiruma mengangguk. Dia berusaha berdiri, dan aku menahan lengannya yang gemetaran. Aku lalu merampas tas yang ada ditangannya, namun dia menggeleng. _Udah, aku bisa bawa ini. Kau bawa saja tasmu sendiri!_ Mungkin dia bicara begitu.

Setelah jalan beberapa langkah, Hiruma terhuyung dan jatuh lagi.

"Bandel sih. Jatuhkan? Apa rumahmu masih jauh?"

Dia diam, tangannya semakin erat memegang perutnya. Nafasnya terdengar sesak dan berat. Keringat berjatuhan dari keningnya. Aku memperhatikannya lebih jelas, dia habis nyangkol atau marathon sih? Kok keringetan gini? Sedetik kemudian, Aku tersentak kaget saat melihat sesuatu yang cukup deras mengalir dari perut Hiruma.

"Hiruma? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" aku melihat darah segar mengucur dari perut Hiruma. Ngucur?

"Hiruma lihat aku, dan jangan tutup matamu" aku mulai panik saat Hiruma perlahan menutup matanya.

"Jangan pergi ke cahaya terang itu Hiruma. Lihat aku saja!" Aku tidak bisa berfikir, tanganku gemetaran. Nafas Hiruma terdengar semakin berat. Dengan cepat aku meraih ponsel _iphone-5_ keluaran terbaru yang masih mengkilap.

"Halo, ayah? Apa kau bisa menjemputku? Aku ada di persimpangan jalan blok C. kemarilah ayah, temanku terluka. Apa? Tentu saja ini Mamori. Masa iya hansip sebelah. Cepatlah ayah!"

Aku mengambil lagi sapu tangan biruku yang ada dikantong. Lalu menekan luka itu kuat. Tangan Hiruma yang bergetar menggenggam tanganku lembut.

"Ap… apaa kau ta… takut?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Tentu saja aku takut. Aku takut kalau kau mati." Jawabku ketakutan.

"Kau takut aku ma… mati. Kenapa?"

"Karena kau temanku!"

"Teman, be… benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

Setelah itu Hiruma diam. Ia tidak menjawab lagi. Aku sempat takut dan agak kesal kenapa dia tiba-tiba gagap, namun tangannya menggenggam tanganku lembut, membuatku terasa tenang. Aku hanya membelai wajahnya yang dingin, berusaha membuatnya sedikit tenang dan melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Mamori!"

"Ayah?!"

Ayahku langsung turun dari mobil. Setelah itu ibu menyusul.

"Astaga kami sangat khawatir Mamori!" ibu memelukku erat.

"Ayah. Bawalah Hiruma kerumah sakit. Dia ditusuk berandalan. Dia temanku!"

Ayah mengangguk cepat dan menggendong Hiruma perlahan.

"Mamori?"

"Ya?"

"Kau ma… masih disana?"

"Ya, aku akan terus menemanimu!"

Hiruma tersenyum dibalik gendongan ayahku. Sementara ibuku membawa tasku dan tas Hiruma lalu memasukkannya kedalam mobil. Setelah itu, ayah meletakkan Hiruma ditengah, dipangkuanku.

"Mamori, tekanlah lukanya" kata Ayah.

"Sabarlah nak" kata ibu sambil memberiku sapu tangan tebal. "Pakailah ini, untuk mengelap keringatnya"

"Apa dia teman SMP-mu?" tanya ayah melajukan mobilnya.

"Kau sudah punya teman? Apalagi cowok itu tampan?" ibu menepuk punggung tangan Hiruma. Sementara Hiruma hanya tersenyum

ZING!

Seperti tersambar _chidori_, aku merasa berjuta-juta kilat menyerangku. Harusnya aku mati, tapi apa ini cinta?

Wajah Hiruma sangat manis, walau tertutup lebam dan darahnya. Tapi keringat yang menetes di keningnya membuatnya terlihat seksi. Wajah putih dan hidung yang mancung, serta mata _emerald_ hijaunya yang sedang menerawang benar-benar membiusku. Belum lagi, rambut _black spike_ itu. Astaga, Hiruma benar-benar tampan!

"Apa masih sakit Hiruma?" aku berusaha mengelap keringat yang mengucur dikeningnya dan menyembunykan detak jantungku yang agak membahana.

"Tadi memang terasa sakit. Tapi sejak tadi tidak, apa kau sudah memberiku obat bius?"

"Tidak, aku tidak memberimu apapun? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau menggengggam tanganku" jawabnya dengan senyuman lembut.

Aku tersenyum kecil, padahal innerku ingin berteriak dan menggigiti batu-batu dijalanan itu. Namun aku urung, aku membelai pipinya yang agak lebam itu pelan.

"Tahanlah, kita hampir sampai."

"Tidak, tanganmu sudah cukup. Mata biru itu? Apa itu infus yang memberiku semangat?" astaga, sekarang Hiruma ngegombal?! Rasanya mau jawab 'kok tau?' tapi bukan _Eyeshield 21_ lagi namanya.

Hiruma hanya tersenyum dan menarik tanganku lebih dekat dengannya. Aku menunduk malu dan menyadari kalau tangan Hiruma terus menggenggam tanganku dari tadi.

"Apa obatku sudah cukup membuatmu merasa tidak sakit lagi?" tanyaku, Hiruma mengangguk.

**End Mamori POV**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau kuberi lagi?" tanya Mamori pelan, tangannya masih belum berhenti membelai pipi Hiruma.

"Kau punya lagi obat penahan rasa sakit?" tanyanya.

Mamori tersenyum lebar. Mata biru _sapphire_ itu menatap lekat iris _emerald_ yang sayu. Sedetik kemudian, bibir gadis itu mendarat lembut dikening Hiruma

Hiruma membesarkan matanya, menatap gadis mungil dengan surai _auburn_ itu tidak percaya. Namun, ia tersenyum lagi. kali ini terlihat sangat tulus dan lemah.

"Boleh aku meminta obat itu lagi?"

"Setelah kau sembuh nanti" wanita bersurai _auburn_ itu tersenyum lalu membelai rambut _black spike_ lelaki yang ada dipangkuannya itu.

"Berapapun?"

"Berapapun!" jawab wanita itu semangat.

"Sebanyak apapun?"

Wanita itu mengangguk dan mempererat peganggan tangannya.

Sementara ayah dan ibu Mamori hanya memandang 'Wah' anaknya yang bertindak cukup berani itu.

"_Anak jaman sekarang. Bisa-bisanya orang tua ada di depan mata kissu-kissu. Gimana kalo orang tua nggak ada?!_"

**OWARI**

* * *

Okedeh! Gimana? Lucu atau garing? Atau berasa kayak mau muntah di toilet sekitar?

Maaf, nggak bisa komentar apa-apa lagi, cerita ini mirip seperti kue bantet yang tidak mengembang, rasanya tidak manis dan bentuknya jelek. Walau akhirnya, tetap di _publish_ juga.

Dan tenang saja, cerita ini hanya _one-shoot_. Tidak akan bersambung atau berkaitan dengan _fic_ saya yang lain. Jadi, kalau _fic_ aneh ini _readers_ lupakan juga tidak apa.

Kritik dan saran silahkan tulis di kotak dibawah ini, saya sangat SANGAT menghargai setiap _reviews_ para _readers_. Terima kasih sudah membaca, sampai jumpa…

_Danke sehr_ ˄˄


End file.
